


[Podfic] keep me in the pulses, keep me in the sound

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mushy af, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Finale, a wine drunk david is a soft david, david rose loves his people very very much, softer than a goddamn baby bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: David Rose spends his birthday weekend at a lake house with his favorite people, gets wine drunk, and muses on how much he loves them.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] keep me in the pulses, keep me in the sound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [keep me in the pulses, keep me in the sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683393) by [dinnfameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinnfameron/pseuds/dinnfameron). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/keep-me-in-the-pulses-keep-me-in-the-sound/keep%20me%20in%20the%20pulses%2C%20keep%20me%20in%20the%20sound.mp3).

**Music:** "[Just One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaoRFrgIcJo)" by Blind Pilot.  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/keep-me-in-the-pulses-keep-me-in-the-sound/keep%20me%20in%20the%20pulses%2C%20keep%20me%20in%20the%20sound.mp3) | 17 MB | 0:17:04  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/keep-me-in-the-pulses-keep-me-in-the-sound/keep%20me%20in%20the%20pulses%2C%20keep%20me%20in%20the%20sound.m4b)  
  
| 24 MB | 0:17:04  
MP3 (no music) | [[link to mp3 - (no music)]](https://archive.org/download/keep-me-in-the-pulses-keep-me-in-the-sound/keep%20me%20in%20the%20pulses%2C%20keep%20me%20in%20the%20sound%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) | 12 MB | 0:16:45  
M4B (no music) |  [[link to m4b - (no music)]](https://archive.org/download/keep-me-in-the-pulses-keep-me-in-the-sound/keep%20me%20in%20the%20pulses%2C%20keep%20me%20in%20the%20sound.m4b)  
  
| 19 MB | 0:16:45


End file.
